


Black Suit, Black Tie

by harrysbraid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anyways, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, OS, idk how ppl can tag so much idek where to start, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson oneshot, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysbraid/pseuds/harrysbraid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>And then Harry sees Louis down the aisle. The lights above can't compare to the light inside Louis' eyes, Harry thinks.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>Louis stands with his legs far apart, his hands clasped in front of his chest. Harry looks into Louis' eyes and see tears, sees so much emotion, so much love. Harry remembers how he always imagined this day would be like. The reality is so much better than he could've ever asked for. They lock eyes and the whole world disappears, just for a moment.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or the non-au where Harry and Louis gets married</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Suit, Black Tie

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just popped in my head during vacation and so I wanted to start on it right away. Read on lovelies ^-^
> 
> title inspired by Ed Sheeran's "Afire Love"

Harry always imagined what it would be like, walking down the aisle with a smile so big that it can rip his face in half, a bouquet of flowers in the palm of his hand, his other arm linked through his father's, his family and friends on either side of him, and his lover at the end of the aisle. Harry thought it that his dream wedding would just be that: a dream. It just so turns out his dream is now a reality.

"Mum, I think my tie is already straightened out." Harry says with a permanent smile on his face as Anne adjusts Harry's tie for the billionth time that afternoon. 

Anne stops fussing with Harry's tie and goes over to his mop of curls. Harry can see sweat beading on her forehead. 

Harry gently grabs her wrists and Anne stops. She feels cold. "Mum," Harry kisses Anne's trembling fists and she unclenches them. "What's wrong?"

Anne's eyes slowly fill with tears but she blinks them away. "My baby's getting married." Harry pulls her into a hug and she adds,"And now I feel so old."

Harry rings out a laugh and Anne chuckles with a quick sniff after. "I'm just so happy for you, Harry. Honestly, no matter how bittersweet this all is, the happiness that fills my heart will always be the bigger part of me."

Harry holds her tighter and feels tears prickling in the back of his eyes. He quickly blinks them away, not wanting to be red-faced before he goes out. "Mum, no matter what happens, no matter how old I get, I'll always be your baby."

Anne laughs and says,"You're such a liar, Harold. You know you're also Louis' baby, too."

Harry roars of laughter and says,"Why can't I be multiple people's baby?" He lets go of Anne, giving her a kiss on both cheeks. 

Anne wipes at the corners of her eyes. "I should go." Anne clutches her red Louis Vuitton close to her chest. "I don't want to shed any more tears."

"Saving your tears until the end huh mum?" Harry asks.

Anne smiles and nods. She holds Harry's cheek in the palm of her hand and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

Harry gives her a rapid hug before she closes the door with a click. 

Harry walks up and down the length of the room, nerves and excitement and adrenaline running in his veins. This is it. He's really going to get married. He's going to walk down the aisle and he'll hold Louis' hand as he recites his vow and exchange rings and everyone will throw rice and he'll give Louis a big kiss and after that? He can imagine what his future would be like but he decides to stick to the present. 

"Pssst! Harry!" 

Harry whips around immediately, recognizing the light and mischievous tone that belongs to his forever and always. Louis' head barely pops over the open window and Harry feels fond and love blooming in his heart all over again. "Louis." Harry can't stop the smile growing from the corners of his lips. He puts both hands on his hips and teasingly says,"Don't you know you're not supposed to see your significant other on a wedding day until the wedding actually begins?"

Louis rolls his eyes and says,"Well if you must know I don't follow the rules. I prefer to make my own. And plus is there anything bad breaking the tradition?" Louis bats his eyelashes at Harry and Harry walks over to Louis, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. 

Harry keeps his eyes closed, his lips brushing against Louis' as he says,"I guess we can make our own traditions."

Louis pulls Harry into a kiss and they both smile. It's so difficult not to smile when you're about to marry, spend the rest of your life with, get to kiss and hug and cuddle the love of your life. 

"I love you, you know that?" Louis asks, breaking away from the kiss to bop Harry on the nose. Harry crinkles his nose, the way he knows Louis absolutely adores. 

"And I you." Harry says. He holds Louis' hands in his, his thumbs brushing over Louis' fingers. "Why did you come here?"

Louis cocks his head to the side. "I just couldn't wait to see you."

Harry puts on a grim face. "You have to be patient my little grasshopper." He says in a theatrical voice.

Louis chuckles, eyes crinkling at the corners of his eyes and says,"I'm not the most patient grasshopper in the valley, especially when it comes to you."

Harry hums in the back of his throat, a cheeky smile playing on his lips. "I'm the exception, huh?"

Louis rolls his eyes, but the corners of his lips twitch. "Don't flatter yourself, Harold."

Harry's smile grows impossibly bigger. "Whatever you say, Lou." Harry leans in again and closes his eyes, only to be stopped by Louis' finger.

Harry opens his eyes in confusion only to see his future spouse's forefinger on his lips and a smirk on his face. "Save it for the wedding, love." Louis says before disappearing to the back of the church. Harry sighs dreamily, wondering how lucky he is to find someone who loves him unconditionally, to find someone to love beyond the scale of loving, to find someone on a planet of billions of others. 

"Oi! Harry! What're you doing with the window open? Don't you know Lou would kill you if you messed up your hair for the gajillionth time today?" Says the familiar voice of an Irish accent.

Harry turns around to find his three best mates in the world: Zayn looking handsome as always, his features cool nd collected, but also welcoming. Liam looking rugged and bulky, his biceps seen even with his tux on, the kindness of his smile shimmering with buzzing joy. Niall, his hair brown at the roots and blonde at the tips, has this bubbly and energetic aura around him. It's even more ecstatic today.

"Good to see you too, lads." Harry gives each of them a hug. 

"We went to Louis' but he wasn't there. We thought he might've gone to the bathroom or something so we went over here." Liam explained.

"Unless he was with you." Zayn suggests.

"Ummmm." Harry puts his hands behind his back, whistling,, and looking at the ceiling. 

Niall groans. "Breaking the tradition just to see each other? Even though your're going to see each other in less than ten minutes? You kids are ridiculous."

The other boys nod in agreement and Harry says in mock bewilderment,"Are you guys really teaming up on me? On my _wedding day_? I'm quite shocked and may I add, hurt as well."

Liam puts on his serious face and says,"It was bound to happen, Harold." 

Harry gasps dramatically and they all share a laugh. The laugh they share dies down and only the silence fills the room. Niall checks his watch and says,"Before we leave I just want to say I'm really happy for you and Louis. You guys deserve each other."

Zayn holds onto Harry's shoulder. "Yeah, I mean it was nice seeing you guys together, even annoying at times, but it's nice seeing you two happy. Especially after all the bullshit you had to go through." 

Liam nods and adds,"Especially after being closeted for so long. Glad you guys made it out."

Harry's lips pulls into a thin line, flashbacks of being closeted and lying during interviews, being called a 'womanzier', constantly being separated from Louis, constantly lying about his sexuality, and lying about the Larry Stylinson 'rumors' comes to mind. 

"But you know that only made you two hold onto each other tighter. You guys made each other stronger. And look what happened." Niall opens his arm and he gestures to the walls and the ceiling and the floorboards of the church. "You guys made it."

Harry feels warmth and love rising from his toes all the way to his head. The constant battle against management, the constant struggles of staying strong, of holding on for the better future, all payed off in the end. _But it's not the end_ , Harry reminds himself. 

They all pull each other in a group hug, feeling as if this is goodbye but knowing this is just another chapter ending and beginning in their lives. It's a scary feeling, the feeling of certainty, certain that your life will change, _is_  changing, that for a new beginning an end must befall upon those changing moments, and it's scary. But Harry knows it, deep in his heart and soul, that he won't go through it alone.

They all let go of each other, quickly wiping their eyes and giving one another a bittersweet smile. 

"Good luck out there, Harry." The three boys say in unison. Harry finds himself unable to speak, his voice betraying him. He just nods, afraid if he speaks, if he even opens his mouth, he would burst into tears. 

The boys leave the room with swift movements and the room quickly fills with Harry's thoughts. This is it. This is really it. After meeting Louis on  _The X Factor_ , after falling so deeply in love day after day, week after week, after getting lost in Louis' smell and eyes and love, after being so certain of wanting to spend the rest of his life with this boy, after all the PR and the lies, after all the tattoos and fighting back, it all paid off. Harry is able to come out of the closet, able to spread his wings. He is able to fly. He is finally free.

A knock snaps Harry out of his spiraling thoughts. Robin pops his head through the door. "Your cue."

Harry takes the bouquet of flowers with shaky hands, his arm linked with Robin's. Robin squeezes Harry's arm and Harry's nerves calms down just a bit. He throws Robin a grateful smile. Harry stops at the closed door, the mosaic in the door making it impossible to see through. The song "Here Comes The Bride" plays loudly, vibrating through the thick walls, a shiver running down Harry's spine.

Harry remembers how the order of bridesmaids and groomsmen goes down; Harry can just see their impeccable smiles in his mind. He remembers Louis' many sisters and Harry's only sister as the flowergirls. He also remembered how he and the girls were throwing the flower petals all over each other during practice. Harry melts at the memory of how Louis looked at him after almost all the flower petals gets lost in his bushy, mop of curls. A mixture of awe and fond, endearment and a quiet fire that burns through Harry's entire being. The feeling of love, the feeling of loving, the feeling of  _being_  loved, is something Harry never wants to get over.

Harry and Louis didn't know what to theme their wedding. They didn't know whether or not their wedding should even _have_  a theme. But that day at the dinnertable, while brainstorming, Harry had an idea. "What if we tell our guests to wear the colors that remind them of love."

Louis' eyes opened wide and he tackled Harry into a hug and kissed his face. "You're a genius! I cannot believe I'm marrying a genius! Yeah, I have to admit, the idea is a bit cheesy and sappy, but I'm not surprised, since you're the basically the King of Sappy. I love the idea and I love you." Louis continued his compilation of kisses and Harry smiles at the memory. 

Now as Harry takes one slow step after one slow step, he sees different shades of all colors: light shades of purple and pink, brighter shades of orange and yellow, vibrant shades of red and green, darker and deeper colors of purple and blue. The smiles on every single guest, on every single family and friend, is absolutely contagious. It'd be impossible not to smile. And then Harry sees Louis down the aisle. The lights above can't compare to the light inside Louis' eyes, Harry thinks.

Louis stands with his legs far apart, his hands clasped in front of his chest. Harry looks into Louis' eyes and see tears, sees so much emotion, so much love. Harry remembers how he always imagined this day would be like. The reality is so much better than he could've ever asked for. They lock eyes and the whole world disappears, just for a moment.

_I love you so much and I can't wait any longer_ , Louis' eyes says.

_You don't have to wait much longer, my love. I'm right here_ , Harry communicates back.

He catches his mum's and sister's eyes, pride on their faces. He turns to his best mates, smiles and happiness extracting from their bodies. Harry turns to Louis' family, his sisters hopping up and down excitedly. He catches Jay's eyes and she winks. He gives her a bright smile. Harry faces the alter, Robin dropping him off and taking his place at the right side. Harry faces Louis, holding each other's hands. In the midst of others, Harry can only see Louis.

The priest announces in a booming voice,"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Man in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined."

Louis takes a deep breath and Harry can see how nervous he is. Harry squeezes Louis' hands and Louis' grateful smile is enough to make Harry feel inexplicably happy. Louis wipes at Harry's cheek, finally noticing the tears that spill on his cheeks. "I, Louis Tomlinson, take you, Harry Styles, as my beloved, my faithful, my love, from this day forward. I'll keep the memories of the past close to my heart and hope of the future at arms length, for being with you during the present is all I need. In all of sickness and wealth, I will love you throughout it all. I vow to call you 'babycakes' and 'pumpkin' and every other cheesy nicknames we have come up with. Through the darkness of cloudy days and through the light of the sunny days, I would hold on to you and our love tighter."

"And I, Harry Styles, take you, Louis Tomlinson, my life, my one, and my only, from now and 'till forever. I'll cherish all that is and what will be. I'll hold you at your darkest nights and lift you at your lightest and brightest. For yesterday, today, and all of tomorrow, I will cherish us. I will cherish the moments we have together and appreciate the moments we have together whenever we aren't. In all of our bickers and joy, I will love you more and more. I vow to cook you breakfast, lunch, and dinner since you don't know a single thing about cooking an egg. Through thick and thin, I will never let you go."

The priest speaks up. "The men may then exchange rings." 

Harry and Louis takes the ring off of the pillow and hold out their left hand. Harry shakes as he puts the hole of the ring through Louis' finger and Louis laughs as he almost drops his as he slides the ring through Harry's finger. 

"I now pronounce you man and husband." 

The whole room erupts in whoops and hollers. Everybody throws rice to the sky and Harry pulls Louis into a kiss. They can't contain their smiles. The happiness and joy too much for them to bottle. Their kiss deepens with each breath they take, Louis' lips tasting of salt from tears and warmth and happiness and fire. The fire that now gives Harry the warmth in the cold, early mornings.

After everybody has calmed down, they all enter the ballroom. The dj, also known as DJ Malik, plays music once the crowd steps foot inside the room. They all dance and hop and bop and twirl to the music. Louis and Harry never let go of each other and they aren't intending to. Everybody greets the couple with a congratulations at the tip of their tongue, and a kind smile on their lips. Gemma pops up with Louis' younger siblings. 

"Mind if I dance with my brother?" Gemma asks Louis.

Louis gives Harry's knuckle a kiss and raises it as if presenting him as a valuable prize. "All yours." Louis walks off with his siblings. The fast and upbeat music being put at a stop, replaced with slow and calming melodies. Gemma wraps her hands at the back of Harry's neck and Harry holds her thin waist in his large palms.

"So, my lil' bro getting married." Gemma starts

They sway back and forth on the dance floor, along with other couples paired off. "Is that a good thing?"

Gemma nods. "Of course it's a good thing. I'm going to miss annoying you but you have Louis to do that." Gemma says.

Harry crinkles his nose. "I don't mind you annoying me. The more annoying people in my life, the better."

"Why would it be better?" 

Harry shrugs. "I guess it makes life a little more interesting." 

Gemma shakes her head with a sheepish smile on her lips. From far away, you wouldn't think there was something wrong. But Harry knows Gemma for his whole life and looking at her twisted lips, the way her smile doesn't reach her eyes, her face tight and pale. Harry frowns with worry and concern. "Gemma what's wrong?"

Gemma's brows come together, her eyes brimming with tears and she smiles, that bittersweet smile Harry so often sees ever since the mention of the marriage. "I'm just so happy for you." Gemma says, voice tight. Harry holds her until she's calmed down. "I'll let you off with your husband then." Gemma says, walking away. 

"I don't mind dancing with you Gemma. Seriously." Harry says.

Gemma shakes her head. "No, it's fine. I'll visit you soon."

Harry looks across the dance floor until he finds the familiar grey eyes that he always gets lost in. Louis is dancing in a circle with his siblings, all of them smiling and joyful. Even with the slow music, they find a way to be energetic and enthusiastic, jumping up and down to music that is most often swayed to. Louis looks up, as if sensing Harry's pair of green eyes on him, and he catches Louis' eye. Louis smiles, making Harry feel a tingling sensation in his bones, the boiling of his blood, the steady beat of his heart thumping faster and faster every millisecond. 

Th song ends and Louis' siblings, as if knowing Louis wanted to be with Harry, walks off, leaving Louis alone in the middle of the dance floor. Harry takes slow steps towards Louis, feeling as if he's floating, his feet not touching the ground. They meet up, face-to-face. Harry's right hand holding Louis' left, Harry's left hand holding Louis' waist while Louis grabs hold of his shoulder.

Louis places his head on Harry's chest as Ed Sheeran sings "Friends" in the background. Harry closes his eyes, letting himself fall into the music, letting himself merge into Louis' smell and heat and skin and his soul. "I can stay like this forever." Louis whispers in Harry's ear, the heat of his breath sending a shiver down Harry's spine, goosebumps all over his arms. 

Harry holds Louis closer, wanting to sink into Louis, wanting nothing else to do but stay like this, be with Louis, hold him tight, wipe his tears, make stupid puns whenever he's sad, to grow old and have children and do everything with Louis. "We can. We are."

The song ends and the room erupts with applause but Harry doesn't hear any of it. He doesn't feel the heat of the lights above him because he is enveloped in everything Louis. Louis Louis Louis. Harry would never get sick of the sound of his name, never get tired of saying his name, will never get tired of waking up to the same face because he knows that the arms belonging will hold him tight, making him feel safe and secure. 

And in his black suit and black tie, Harry knows this is just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!! Thank you for reading!! <333


End file.
